Don't Stand So Close To Me
by Gamergurl23
Summary: I suck at Summaries...basically no rewind powers and Jefferson isn't a psycho. Max and Jefferson romance...first fanfiction please no flames
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning

My name is Max Caulfield...and I'm in Hella deep shit.

Earlier that day:

"...I could frame any one of you in a dark corner, and capture you in a moment of desperation."

...Damn I must have spaced out again! What did he say? Ugh...waste of my tuition right here! I came to Blackwell specifically for THIS class and I can't even hold my attention long enough to hear a full lecture! It's not that Jefferson is a boring speaker...quite the contrary. I love to listen to him talk...too much. The things he could do to me with that voice alone... Fuck my life! I hate hormones. Suddenly I take a Selfie with my camera. *Camera Flash* Shit...all eyes turn to look my way. Forgot about the flash. Fuck my life!

"Shh, I believe Max has taken what you kids call a "selfie"... A dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max... has a gift. Of course, as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 1800's. Your generation was not the first to use images for selfie-expression. Sorry. I couldn't resist. The point remains that the portraiture has always been a vital aspect of art, and photography, for as long as it's been around. Now Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?"

Oh Shit...I know this...fuck what was it...

" …The Daguerreian Process? Invented by a French painter named... Louis Daguerre. Around 1830-ish?" I say haltingly.

" Somebody has been reading, as well as posing. Nice work, Max!" He says with a smirk.

Whew...way to go Maximum...ha-ha

Visibly I relax as everyone's line of sight once again switches back to Mr. Jefferson as he brings his lecture to a close and begins to inform us again of the Everyday Hero's photo contest...

*Bell Rings*

" And guys don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the "Everyday Heroes" Contest. I will fly out with the winner to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world. It's great exposure and it can kickstart a career in photography. So, Stella and Alyssa, get it together. Taylor don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too. And yes Max, I see you pretending not to see me."

Shit! I guess I should be flattered that he bothers to nag me about my entry at all.

I pick up my supplies and start shoving them into my bag. Seeing Victoria snag Mr. Jefferson's attention, I make a bee line for the door.

"I see you, Max Caulfield. Don't even think about leaving here until we talk about your entry."

Almost! Dammit...well better get this over with...

I turn around and walk back towards Mr. Jefferson's desk. Victoria gives me a nasty look.

"Can't you see that I'm talking to Mr. Jefferson right now?" Victoria questions venomously.

"Victoria would you excuse us? You know when my office hours are." He tells her dismissively.

Scoffing Victoria stomps off in a silent rage, slamming the door on her way out.

" Now, we need to talk about your entry for the contest." He says with a chuckle.

" Well, I don't have an entry yet...sir." I say nervously.

I avoid his eyes as his stare turns icy.

"Dammit Max... you have talent! I feel you are missing an opportunity here. If you could just have some confidence in your own work, I know you could find a suitable entry. Hell, I know you have taken hundreds of pictures so far! There has to be something that would work! I'm not letting you off the hook this time Max Caulfield! I expect your entry to be turned in by the end of the day today." He says with a tone of finality.

"Y-yes Sir!" I squeak.

"It's a date then, Max! See you this afternoon." He says with an oh so confident smile. His previous anger seemingly forgotten.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Damn...he can be sexy when he wants to be. I know he is just joking but D to the A to the M to the fucking N!

As I stumble out of his class all I can think is: I am Max Caulfield and I'm in Hella deep shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Decisions

Shit! I have to give him my photo entry by the end of the day! What am I going to do?! Way to go Max. Ugh! if I had just selected a photo already he wouldn't have backed me into a corner like this. I still feel flustered from being overwhelmed by Mr. Jefferson in his classroom. There is just something about the dark look in his eyes and the way he expected me to do exactly as I was told...no questions asked. I'd be lying if I wasn't as turned on as much as I was terrified. Stupid hormones! Ugh my face is burning...AGAIN. Well...I guess I need to go through my photos and pick an entry.

I walk over to my bed to slide a box out from under it.

Boys have a stash of porn...I have a stash of selfies. OH irony...thou art a heartless Bitch! ha-ha

2 Hours later

No, no, no, no, NO! All these are shit! How can I turn in any one of these lame ass photos? Maybe I should walk around the dorms a little...perhaps I could find some inspiration elsewhere?

I pick up my camera and my messenger bag and exit my room into the hallway. As soon as I exit the room I hear a voice call my name from down the hall.

"Max! Could you come help me a second?" Kate asked with a little hesitation.

"Sure Kate! Be right there." I say with a bright smile.

She has been through so much lately. Her eyes are still puffy from all the crying. She looks like she has lost weight! I wish the Vortex club and everyone else would stop hassling her! Anyone can get drunk at a party and make a fucking mistake.

I enter Kate's room and let out a gasp.

The place is a pigsty! OMG the place is usually immaculate! She must be going through some heavy shit to have let her room get to this state. I need to help her as much as I can. The photo hunt will have to wait. Jefferson will understand.

"I know the place is a mess Max. I'm so sorry to bug you. You don't have to help me if you are busy." She says while eyeing my camera.

"I wasn't doing anything Kate! I'm happy to help. Just say the word. Max Caulfield reporting for duty!" I say with a laugh and a small salute.

"Thank you- so much Max! Anyways...I was wondering if you minded helping me brush out my hair? I'm afraid all this time moping about has left my hair in a very awful state of neglect." She says with a sheepish grin.

Her hair is a mess...I don't know if I can help her brush it out. Look at all the mats of knots! Shit this might take a while.

I struggle in vain for a while to run a brush through her tangled locks.

"Kate, I have an idea, but you may not be open to it..."I say with a grimace.

"You're going to have to cut it aren't you?" She chokes back a sob.

"Well look at is this way Kate...A makeover might be exactly what you need. New look, fresh start? Bright new outlook on life."

"You think so Max?" She evaluates me with a curious stare.

"It's worth a shot. And if nothing else it will give Victoria and her bitches something else to focus on besides the video." I say with a shrug.

She turns away from me hugging herself and she sits in her desk chair with a sigh.

"I didn't mean to drink so much Max. I wish I could rewind time and take it all back. But I can't...now I have to live with my mistake. Did you know that the rumors here at Blackwell are not the thing about all this? The worst thing is hearing my family call me a Jezebel and a slut. My mother won't even talk to me right now! My church requested for me to not attend anymore. I don't know what else to do! I've never been in a situation where I felt like God wasn't listening to my prayers." The last bit was said in a choked whisper.

"You will get through this Kate. WE will get through this. TOGETHER! Because you are not alone. Do you understand me? And if the people that are supposed to love you the most can't understand how much you need them right now then fuck them! Harsh I know but you just take care of yourself and everything else will fall into place." I say with a nod.

I reach into her desk drawer to retrieve the scissors I know are in there and I begin combing through her hair and snipping off pieces here and there. Another hour later and I place the scissors down with a triumphant grin.

I knew growing up with a hairdresser for a mother would come in handy some day! Kate's hair is now in a pixie style cut with her bangs framing her round face. Taking her by the hands I pull her up and lead her to the mirror. I rip the cover off the mirror.

*Kate Gasps*

Oh shit...she hates it.

"Max, It's beautiful! I never knew you could style hair." She states with tears in her eyes.

Seeing her face light up with such elation, I'm struck with sudden inspiration.

"Kate, I know this sounds weird but would you mind terribly if I took your picture? You have been so strong through this whole nightmare and I would love to use you as my model for the Everyday Hero's Contest."

"You really mean that Max? Of course, you can take my photo...after everything you have done? By all means please do."

I take out my handy dandy retro camera and snap a picture.

Simply beautiful. Her eyes hold so much happiness and there is a genuine smile on her face for the first time in a long time. The tears sparkle on her cheeks like diamonds. Everything is going be ok now. Kate Marsh will make it. I'm sure of it. Shit! Look at the time! I have to be at Mr. Jefferson's office in ten mins or I'm in Hella trouble.

"Kate, I have to go meet with Mr. Jefferson to turn in my assignment in a bit. I promise though, I will come right back and we can work on tidying up in here. Then we can order us a pizza and have a girls' night in. What do you say?"

Lighting up with a bright smile she says "That sounds fantastic! Thanks again for everything Max! Now hurry up before you get busted." She says with a laugh.

"Ok see you in a bit!" I say excitedly.

I'm going to have to run like hell to make it in time! Damn! I hope I'm not too late.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Confusion**_

 _Out...of...breath...lungs...dying! I barely made it. Shit. I hope he's not pissed at me for waiting until the very last minute._

 _I stop outside of Mr. Jefferson's office door. I'm bent over with my hands on my knees huffing in some_ _much needed oxygen when I hear his voice call out. I turn my head to look over my shoulder to see him strutting down the hall towards me._

 **"Max Caulfield...I was beginning to think I'd been stood up. I would have to say that you'd have been the first woman to ever reject a meeting with me. You do realize you nearly run over me back there?" He states as he raises one eyebrow and gives me a once over.**

 _Oh shit...so he wasn't in his office...and he just watched me haul ass over here. And now I'm sitting here huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf over here...I must look like a hot mess. Damn! Does my hair look ok?!_

 _Subconsciously, I smooth my hair down and tuck a strand behind my ear as I turn to face him. My cheeks flame as I catch the knowing smirk on his face. Muttering an_ _apology, I suddenly take interest in the wall, the door, anywhere but his face. Chuckling deeply, he opens the door to his office and motions for me to step inside ahead of him..._

 **With a wink he drops his voice an octave and says-"Ladies first."**

 **"Uhhh ok..." I squeak as he ushers me into the office and into one of the chairs in his sitting area.**

 _Taking the seat opposite of me, he crosses his legs and folds his hands over his knees. His expression at first is expectant but then quickly turns to one of amusement._

 _OH, SHIT HIS MOUTH IS MOVING..._

 **" -ax...Earth to Max. MAX!"**

 **"Huh?"**

 _WOW intelligent answer dumbass._

 **"Your picture Max...? You did decide on an entry for the contest, didn't you?"**

 **"Y-yes! I did! Here!" I say as I scramble to hand him the photo from my messenger bag.**

 _He takes the polaroid in hand and begins to analyze it. My palms are sweating. This is almost as bad as the dream where you show up to school in your underpants. I can almost feel him picking apart every single facet of my photograph. He probably thinks it's shit. Surprisingly I see his face light up and a broad smile broadcasts across his face. His face tilts upwards and his eyes shine with a look of pride as he gives me a glance over the top of his hipster glasses._

 **"You really do have a gift you know? The way the light frames Kate's face and the way you have captured her...it's beautiful. I can almost feel the hope** **radiating off of her. I want you to know how proud I am of you. Of your entry. So pure...so innocent. It's rare for an artist to be able to capture these moments in time."**

 _I'm gaping like a fish I know I am. I never expected such high praise from such a renowned artist._

 **"Close your mouth Max! You're going to catch flies like that." He says with a boisterous laugh that rattles the wall of the office.**

 **"Thank you. For the compliments. I honestly wasn't sure it was all that good. And I know you said I need to have more confidence in myself and in my work. I am still working on that..." I say with a sheepish smile.**

 **"You are far too severe on yourself Max. I wish you could see your potential as I do. Max Caulfield will be a name to remember. Mark my words. Perhaps I should get your autograph now while it's free?" He says with a toothy grin.**

 _Something seems to catch his attention. He leans toward me and I watch his hand move to my shoulder where he plucks something from my shirt and brings it closer to his face for examination._

 **"Is this...hair?"**

 **"Oh? Um, Yea. I gave Kate a haircut earlier. Some of her hair must have found its way onto my shirt." I say as I begin to dust myself off.**

 **"Ah. I never knew you were so multi-talented. Perhaps I should fire my barber and start coming to you for** **my routine haircuts. I could actually use one again soon if you're interested?"**

 _He looks at me seriously and I suddenly realize he isn't joking._

 **"You're serious? You'd trust me to cut your hair?"**

 **"Juding from this picture, I'd say you can more than handle cutting what little hair I have left." He says with a chuckle.**

 **"What are you talking about? Your hair looks great! It's a wonder you're not on one of the covers of those sexy magazines as a model instead of a photographer."**

 _Shit! Did I say that out loud? Damn it all to hell! Way to sound like a fan girl Max!_

 _My face feels hot. I need to leave before I open my mouth again. With my face burning and my eyes downcast I quickly jump from my seat to make a run for the door. His hand grabs me and yanks me back. I stumble and begin to fall only to feel_ _him rope his arms around my waist and pull me against his firm chest._

 **"So, you think I'm sexy, do you?"**

 _Is it just me or has his voice dropped again?_

 _I avoid looking at his face._

 **"LOOK AT ME!" He snaps while gripping my chin to gently tilt my face up to look into his eyes.**

 ****Gasp****

 _His eyes are filled with such heat! I can only describe the look on his face as...hungry. He lowers his face_ _and crushes his lips to mine. He pulls me flush against him running his hand along the underside of my thigh. He pulls my leg up and wraps it around his waist as he palms my ass. He deepens the kiss running his..._

 **** . BEEP. BEEP****


End file.
